These Brits may not be the SAS But there good enouth for an SG team
by SSgt-fred-rivers
Summary: SG-1 are missing, and the only team avaliable for there rescue is SG-12. The team, comprising of Major Fred Rivers, Captain Harly Green, 2nd Lieutenant Charlotte Summers and Staff Sergeant Gary Carter are slightly differante from other SG-teams. They are the United Kingdoms Flagship team at the SGC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first attempt at a proper stargate story. It focuses on a british SG team. made up of**  
**Mjr Fred Rivers**  
**Capt Harly Green**  
**2nd Lt Charlotte Summers**  
**SSgt Gary Carter**

Fred and Gary ran through the Stargate on to the Alpha site just as the wormhole disengaged. Both dressed summarily in their under cover gear. Fred with a white T-shirt and British DPM camouflage trousers under a black pistol belt and leg holster set held up by a PLCE yoke with pouches attached to it to house the AK mags they were carrying, that was then under a brown trench coat. Gary wore the same but Multicam trousers and a grey long sleeved T-shirt. Fred had his P-14 in his holster and Gary had his P226 in his with doth of them carrying AKMS 47's at their sides. They turned to face the gate as they calmed down. Fred looked at the muzzle of his AK and held it up seeing smoke coming from it, blowing on it to cool it. Colonel Pierce. Both of the British personnel saluted.  
"Sir." Said Fred as the colonel saluted back and they stood down.  
"How'd it go?" asked the colonel. Fred shook his head.  
"Not well." He said looking at Gary who carried on.  
"We came under fire by alliance soldiers. We returned fire and made our way to the gate." The colonel nodded.  
"how do you think you were made?" he asked. Fred sighed.  
"A Jaffa recognised me in a bar. We went in to. We were looking for information and he came up to me saying how we helped free him and his kind. We denied it, but that must have put us on their radar." The colonel nodded.  
"Well the SGC has lost contact with SG one. And currently have no teams available. Captain Green and Lieutenant Summers have already taken up the offer and are on SG one's last known planet awaiting your reply." Fred looked at Gary who looked down at his Kit. He then looked back at Fred as Fred turned to the Colonel.  
"Tell them we will be ten minutes. Half an hour max." He said as the Colonel nodded and the two of them jogged and ran towards the room set aside for the two of them.

Fifteen minutes later they both stood in the Alpha site gate room wearing full woodland DPM fatigues with all the patches and rank slides. Fred in his black outer gear and woodland DPM boonie, and Gary in his PLCE woodland gear. Fred with his C8 version of the M4A1 and Gary with his L85A2. Fred turned as The colonel walked in.  
"Major, Staff Sergeant. You made good time. Most people take at least an hour." He nodded to the Gate technician as he started to dial the gate. It span in front of them. Fred gave a small nod to the colonel.  
"Well my drill instructor used to say 'Nothing takes five minutes.'" The colonel nodded as the gate erupted.  
"SG twelve. You have a go." Fred nodded as the two of them bound up the steps and through the gate.

**Well I hoped you liked it. please feel free to tell me what you think of the idea so far. I know there isnt alot but still. The story will feature this team, and later on a US Army SG teams search and rescue of SG-1.**


	2. Chapter 2

When they came out the side they saw Captain Harly Green and Lieutenant Charlotte Summers standing around the gate. Both rocking the standard SGC kit, with DPM's and P226's instead of the OD green fatigues and M9's of the rest of the SGC. Fred nodded at them as the gate turned off behind him.  
"Captain. Left-enant." He said as he came up behind the stone Harly was in cover behind with her P90 rested on the top.  
"Major." She said back. Her voice was never dead pan, but certainly lacked what would be considered prominent emotion. She had an ability that Fred hadn't often seen. He attitude changed suddenly, and she was able to keep that attitude for long amounts of time. When she was just walking with the team she could be as free spirited and bubbly as Charlotte. Then during combat she could be as tough and reserved as Gary when he was faced with things he didn't like.  
"Anything happen since Alpha site radioed in?" She shook her head.  
"No sir. However we questioned some locals a while back. There's a village down the road where SG one was last seen by them." Fred nodded as he checked his watch.  
"Well we have six hours. So SG twelve move out." He said as they stood and all walked on down the path.

They had been walking for what Fred would consider a mile. But he hadn't been paying attention to his steps. As they walked out of a heavily forested area. There was a town visible. It looked old. Preindustrial age. Fred stopped the group and turned to the team.  
"Ok. Captain. Dump your pack and your weapon." She looked at him for a second, he then shrugged. "Makes you seem more friendly." Harly nodded. Then dropped her pack and detached the P90 from her chest harness. Fred then dropped his pack and looked at Gary and Charlotte. "Charlie, you keep on the radio. See if you can raise SG one. Gary, keep an eye out for scary people." Gary nodded.  
"Scary people?" he asked. Fred nodded.  
"Yeah, people with guns. That kind of thing." Gary nodded.  
"Ok major. I'll let you know." Fred nodded. Then turned to Harly.  
"Ok captain. I guess we're off to see the wizard." Harly looked down, trying not to smile as they walked towards the village.

As they walked through the arch, which was from what they could see the only way in or out.  
"Why do I feel a compelling need to set claymores around that." Sighed Fred as they walked on. Harly giggled a little.  
"I know the feeling, but I wouldn't mention that to them." Fred smiled back.  
"Probably a good idea." He said quietly as they came out through the tunnel and out in to a large. As they stepped out Fred immediately saw that most of the men were armed, either carrying Ori or Jaffa Staff Weapons.  
"There human." Said Harly. Fred looked at her. Then around at them. He hadn't noticed, or been paying much attention. But Harly was right. They were human.  
"Come on. Lets check out the market." Said Fred as he steered her to the stalls that lined a street. As they did Fred noticed the stalls. But one in-particular interested him. He pointed it out to Harly. "There." He said. Pointing to the things on the table. They were weapons. Staff weapons and Zats and other such things like wraith Stunners from Pegasus probably from when the super hive ship made its way to earth. But what had caught Fred's eye was the P90's that sat on the table. He knew they could have been scavenged from other planets when SG teams had lost them. But he doubted it. They approached it. The man behind the stall turned and smiled at them. Both hands under the table. Fred then heard the click as of a round being chambered. Fred then took a quick glance at the table and saw that there was one M9 on the table. He could remember the SG one load out. Colonel Mitchell and Dr Jackson had P90's and M9's with Teal'c and Vala carrying P90's and Zats. He could count the four P90's and one M9. Harly smiled.  
"Hi, We're interested in buying some weapons." She said. The man looked at Fred. Then down to his C8 rife.  
"Well you seem to be armed well enough." He said looking at them grimly. Harly kept smiling as Fred continued to have a staring contest with the vender.  
"Well, we get interested by new tools." She smiled. "So are you willing to sell them or what?" she asked. The man shrugged.  
"Well i might be interested in trading for your friends weapon." Fred looked at him, then slowly drew his P-14 and pointed it at him.  
"Well. How about you put that weapon in your hands on the table. And tell me where you got these." The man sighed. He could tell Fred had him dead to rights. So lifted his hands and threw the M9 on to the table.  
"Fine. A Lucian Alliance contact brought them to me this morning." Fred nodded.  
"Ok, will this guy be coming back?" He asked. The vender nodded.  
"Yeah, he said he would bring back some Tauri uniforms this afternoon." Fred nodded.  
"Ok, well. We'll be around. Also." He said as he picked up one of the P90's. "I'm taking this." He then holstered his pistol and picked up two Zats. "And these. IS that ok with you?" he asked. The vender nodded. "Sure. I didn't pay anything for them anyway." Fred nodded a little as he handed over a Zat to Harly. Then hooked one in to his plate carrier as they walked away. He then checked the P90.  
"Well what ever happened." He said as he slammed the magazine home and passed it to Harly to replace the one he had ordered her to leave behind. "The magazine is full. I don't think they got a shot off." Harly nodded. As they walked outside the arch and stood there for a second. Fred had to think about it. He now wished he had brought his brown trench coat. "Right." He said as he started to take off his plate carrier. "Give me your Zat." He said as she passed over the snake like pistol to him. he then disconnected his and put them on the floor as he put his carrier, jacket and boonie down as he pulled out his dark grey watch cap. Similar to the one worn by Gary. He then looked at her. "Give me your radio." He added as she looked at him. Harly looked confused.  
"Umm. Why?" she asked as she did as asked.  
"Because mine is too big." She nodded as she passed it to him and he pocketed it. She looked at him and smiled a little.  
"So your going covert?" she asked Fred nodded.  
"Yeah." He smiled back as he tucked a zat in to his pistol belt.  
"So why two Zats?" she asked. Fred sighed as he started to pull the naquada cell cover off the weapon.  
"One to use. One to trade." He then held up the small naquada cell. "Need to get a new coat." Harly nodded again.  
"Make sure you get one that looks nice. I'll head back dump the stuff. Grab the spare radio then come back. Find somewhere to hide in case you need support." Fred nodded and smiled at her as he threw the empty Zat shell to the side.  
"thank you." Said Fred as he smiled. Harly smiled back.  
"No problem." She smiled and looked down. Then looked back up and patted Fred's shoulder. "Major. Good luck." She said as she grabbed the gear and ran off to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred had traded the naquada cell for a dark tan trench coat with a hood. He was standing across from the vender. His Zat tucked under his armpit to hide it. Harly was a little bit away down an alley ready to act on Fred's order. With the other two set up in a hidden position by the gate. It had been a few hours and Fred was starting to get tired, but he knew he had to stick it out so he shut his mouth and stayed anonymous. After several minutes more he got a message from Harly.  
"LA troops on the way carrying box's." She said in a whisper. Then Gary responded.  
"They didn't come through the gate." Fred sighed and took the last chance to respond.  
"Gary, Charlie fan out and try to find a ship they came in."  
"yes sir." Replied Charlie as Fred saw the LA soldiers round the corner and down the street. Six of them. For carrying boxes with rifles over their shoulders. One in what looked like the LA version of a dress uniform and another. Who seemed to be the dressed up guys body guard. As they approached the stall Harly spoke over the radio.  
"We need to split that dress-y guy from the rest." Fred nodded a little as they started to speak. Fred then sighed and replied.  
"Or we could do this." He said quietly as he walked towards the group. As he did he unfolded his zat he was a meter behind the leader. He had to gauge what they were saying but it was to late. They were already about to walk of so Fred reacted. Grabbing the dressed man from behind with his left hand and zatting the two closest armed guards. The body guard was shocked. He probably wasn't expecting it. But he reacted as Fred tried to re-aim at him. but the man knocked the weapon from his hands. Fred froze as he saw the other two raise their weapons. But with two loud cracks in the noise level they fell. Again the body guard was distracted and watched them fall in the mud. Then fell surrounded in electricity. Behind him stood the stall vender with a zat. Fred nodded at him as he pushed the guy forwards and grabbed a zat from the table and zatted the man once as he slumped to the floor. "Thanks." Said Fred as he looked at the vender as Harly approached. The vender shrugged.  
"I just wanted the goods." He said. Fred nodded. Then bent down to the create and opened them. Harly did the same to the other one.  
"What are we getting sir?" Fred looked at her.  
"GDO's. Patch's and Tags." He said as he rummaged through. Pulling out all of the stuff he listed and shoved them all in to his pocket. Then closed it and looked at the vender. "All yours." He said. The vender shrugged a little.  
"What about them?" he said nodding to the men on the floor. Fred looked at them. Then at Harly.  
"We could kill them?" suggested Fred. Harly looked at him.  
"No. Fred. We can't." She said sternly. Fred looked at her as he then hefted the leader up in to a fireman's carry and walked out of the village with him across his back.

They found Charlotte by the gate. She smiled at them and waved. Fred smiled a little as he lowered the LA officer to the floor. He then passed Harly the zat.  
"Left-enant." Nodded Fred as he pulled the plate carrier on over his T-shirt, forgetting about the jacket.  
"Major, sir." She smiled. "Staff Sergeant Carter has found a cargo ship. I will take you to him." she smiled. Fred shook his head. He had had enough of this. Him and Gary we're going to take the cargo ship. And Fred didn't want Charlotte seeing him, or Gary. Go full out warrior style and kill indiscriminately. "Just point me in the direction Left-enant. I want you two to guard the prisoner." He said. He could see Harly look at him. her face blank from expression. Fred knew she had never had a confirmed kill. She had been in many fire fights. But never stayed to see her handy work, and it had always been in self defence. Charlotte had never even fired her weapon at a living person. Fred had made sure of that. She just nodded and pointed off in to a field as Fred attached his C8 to the single point bungee sling he used. "Thanks." He smiled. Harly just nodded.  
"Good luck." She said dryly. Fred looked at her again. He knew she could tell his plan. He nodded a little as he started a quick march towards where Charlotte had pointed.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes later Fred emerged from a tree line and saw two things. Gary in a dried up river bed. And a grey Gould cargo ship sitting in an open field. He slowly approached the dried up river bed, alternating between a crouched advance and prone crawling to avoid being seen. He came up next to the staff sergeant who casually held out a set of binoculars.  
"From what I can tell its Lucian Alliance. Two guards, armed with rifles. And a Pilot from what I can see." Fred nodded as he checked it out for a minute. He then sighed and looked at Gary.  
"Your P226 has a threaded barrel right?" he asked. Gary nodded and took the pistol from his holster. Showing the extended barrel.  
"Yeah." Fred looked at it.  
"Got the silencer?" he asked. Gary nodded again as he reached in to his top BDU pocket and pulled it out. Fred knew Gary also kept the shotgun shells for his Benili M4 shotgun in the other one. Fred then nodded. "Ok, you drop your webbing and sneak round it. I take out the two guards outside then you run in and take out the rest." Gary nodded as he lent back on his heels and took off the main part of his webbing. Leaving the leg holster and drop leg kit on.  
"I have a question though." He said as he laid his rifle down next to the kit. "Why don't you do it?" he asked. Fred shrugged.  
"My Para can't take a silencer." Gary stopped for a moment and stared at Fred.  
"But that threaded barrel you ordered for it showed up a month ago?" he said. Fred shrugged.  
"I forgot." Gary smiled a little.  
"You forgot for a whole month?" Fred nodded.  
"I've been busy." He said defensively, but smiling. Gary then nodded.  
"Ok. Ready. Give me a few minutes to get round them." Fred nodded as he got back in to position and sighted up the first solder in his holographic sight. It didn't offer any magnification. But Fred felt confidante he would take him out in a single shot. After what seemed like more than a minuet he saw Gary approaching from behind the ship. Fred took a breath and held it. Moving the rifles safety on to single he fired once. The first round tore through the closest guard. He then re aimed. Still holding his breath he fired again. Taking out the second guard. As he did Gary ran in. Firing twice. And he saw Gary move through the ship. At the same dime he got up on to the ridge on his knees. A few seconds later Gary walked out and waved his arm. The all clear. Fred lowered his rifle and then grabbed the rest of Gary's gear and ran over to the ship. They looked at each other as they looked about the inside of the ship.  
"So are we going to fly this thing out?" Asked Gary as he pulled his gear on. Fred shrugged.  
"I was thinking about it." He said as he unclipped his rifle and lay it down in the co pilots seat.  
"Can you fly it?" Added Gary. Fred shrugged.  
"No idea. But I can fly a F three oh two. I'm sure this should be easy." Gary nodded as Fred adjusted his seat.  
"I'll grab the bodies. Put them in the back." Sighed Gary as he set about it.

Fred had managed to fly the cargo ship. But every time he had to turn he had to stop the ship and turn. Then start again. As they flew in over the gate. Seeing Harly and Charlotte on the ground with the prisoner. He then realised the ship just looked like a big target to them. So he grabbed his radio.  
"Captain Green. This is Rivers. We are in the cargo ship above you..." He wasn't able to finish.  
"Major!" Yelled Harly. "You're flying that thing?" Fred smiled a little.  
"Yeah. But we have an issue." He said as he looked down a bit. "I can't fly it well. Or land it at all." He heard Harly laugh.  
"Want me to ring aboard and land it for you sir?" She asked. Fred nodded to himself and then nodded to the rings so Gary would go set it up.  
"That would be nice. Yeah." He said looking about at the controls.  
"Ok ring us up now." Fred turned and saw Gary nod as he hit the buttons. The rings tiered up. And then down again as the rest of the team came along. Harly walked forwards towards him. "Want me to take over?" she asked Fred nodded.  
"Its not going to crash if I stand up is it?" He asked. Harly shook her head.  
"No sir It's fine." She said as he got up. Grabbing his C8.  
"The captains chair is all yours." Harly smiled as she sat down.  
"Where do you want me to park?" She asked as she slowly moved the ship around the gate.  
"Just near the gate. Need to phone home." Harly nodded as she brought the ship in to land.  
"There we are sir. How would you like to pay your fare?" Fred turned to her.  
"Yeah yeah. Shut it." He said as he walked in to the back and pointed at charlotte. "Left-enant. Your with me." He said as she passed Fred the Zat as she walked out. Her P90 across her chest. Fred then turned and passed Gary the zat. "If the prisoner wakes up. Knock him out again." He said as he walked to the door. "The ship is yours captain." he said as he went out to join Charlotte.


	5. Chapter 5

"Left-enant dial the gate to earth please." He said looking about as Charlotte dialled the gate. He saw the big grey hulk of the scout ship. He reached up the hand set on his plate carrier and pushed the talk button. "Captain, can you cloak the ship?" He stared at it and saw her press a few buttons through the view port. Then there was a wave over the hull and he couldn't see it anymore. All he could see was the escape pods through the open door and grass land as the gate kawoosh'ed open. Fred grabbed his radio. "Stargate Command this is SG twelve niner. Come in?" He asked as he waited a second looking at Charlotte.  
"SG twelve, this is Landry. How's it going?" Fred shrugged.  
"Well. It's ok. We have captured a cargo ship, and a Lucian alliance officer who dropped off SG ones uniform and weapons." He waited for Landry to respond as Fred lent against the DHD  
"Ok." Fred waited for the general to carry on. "Do you want me to send through another team through?" Fred looked at charlotte then shrugged.  
"What team do you have in mind?" he asked as he rubbed his eye lid.  
"Well we have SG three, four and fourteen out there. I can recall any of them. Or SG twenty one if you need combat support." Fred bit his lip and looked at the floor. Then sighed.  
"Twenty one. The US Army team? Major Richard Castle and Master Sergeant Thomas Hoover? The delta force black ops specialist?" asked Fred. He had only had a few convocations with Master Sergeant Hoover. But one of their main convocations had involved interrogation tactics. Most of Fred's ideas involved hammers and knifes. Hoover new more about pressure points and various other methods.  
"Yes major. That's the team." Fred nodded.  
"Ok General. Can you send through twenty one?"  
"Can do major. Anything else?" Fred looked at Charlotte who simply mouthed 'food'  
"Yes sir. Food, communicators, weapons, computers and whatever else you think we could use to set up operating base aboard the cargo ship." He winced a little, unsure if he was asking to much.  
"Ok. I will send it through with SG twenty one. And have Colonel Sanderson talk to the IOA about what they want done with the ship in the long run." Fred nodded.  
"Well, if they don't agree with what we want with the ship. Want me to blow it up?" Fred said sarcastically.  
"No." Replied the general. "I think they might sense foul play." Fred nodded again.  
"Yes sir. I will radio in when we make our next decision."  
"Ok. Landry out." The gate shut down and Fred looked at Charlotte.  
"Off you go. I'll keep watch." Charlotte nodded and smiled as she turned and walked back to the ship.

After about half an hour the gate activated again. Fred reacted by putting the DHD between him and the gate and readied his rifle. Quickly the first two Army Combat Uniform clad men walked through. He recognised them as Castle and Hoover. Followed by a large flat bed remote control wheeled drone. Followed by the last two members of the team. Fred walked up to Castle and Hoover, shaking their hands.  
"Major Rivers." Nodded Castle. Fred nodded back. He then looked at Hoover who took off his helmet and attached it to his combat gear.  
"Major, can I ask you and the rest of your team to load up the ship. I need to borrow Master Sergeant Hoover." Castle nodded. And then turned to Hoover and then pointed to Fred.  
"Off you go." Fred nodded as he and Hoover turned and walked towards the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred and Thomas had closed the door of the rear section of the cargo ship. He was cable tied to a fold out chair. They both had Zats in case they had to subdue him. Fred was sitting at the back. The plan was to be good cop bad cop with Fred being the bad cop with a tool box, knife and gun. And Hoover was the one who would do the talking, giving the officer another way out. As Hoover spoke Fred twirled his knife on his finger and looked at them talking. He then gripped ir by the handle and stood.  
"Master Sergeant." The sergeant turned to him.  
"Yes Major?" He asked Fred gave a slight nod in response.  
"You know those Gould sticks that they king of use as batons?"  
"A rod of anguish?" Asked the sergeant. Fred nodded.  
"Yeah that's it. Do we have any of those at the SGC?" He asked/ Hoover shook his head.  
"No sir." Fred sighed. Then shrugged.  
"Ok, I'm sure they have one in town, try and find out what you can." Fred stepped out of the room and in to the ring bay. To one side were box's. He went to one and opened it. Inside were P90's six of them. He picked one up and gave it a quick look over. He loved the P90 as a weapon, but the magazines were a little awkward. They didn't fit in any standard ammo pouches. Most SG teams had to put them on the inside of their vests. In the internal pockets which held the ballistic insert. There were several smaller cases which Fred assumed were M16A4's for Major Castle's team. There was another box, inside it had a mix of Zats and M9's. When he asked for weapons he could tell the general had listened. That was proved by the M252 mortar tube and AT-4 anti tank launchers and stinger shoulder launchers stacked in the corner. On the other side was a stretcher held up by boxes with a IV drip pole ready with several medical boxes stacked around it. Obviously the infirmary, he could tell that because Charlotte had left her kit there. He then walked out in to the front, cockpit section. Behind the pilot seat were several computer screens and a new seat had been bolted to the floor to provide what Fred had to call the 'Captains.' Chair. He saw Major Castle look round the side and smile. His other team Harly and Charlotte didn't move from the two front seats. Fred knew they didn't approve if what they were doing with the LA officer. But Fred didn't think they could wait for the officer to get bored and tell them what they wanted to know of his own accord.  
"How's the interrogation going?" He asked. Fred shrugged.  
"I left Hoover to it. Told him i was going to town to get a, whatever one of those sticks are called." Richard nodded as he got out of the chair. Fred could see in the corner of the room most of the teams had dropped their gear and left it in the corner. Fred's gear had also been moved there. "So a captains chair?" Asked Fred. Richard nodded.  
"Yeah. I heard your colonel talking to Landry. If they let you keep this he wants to try and get the Jaffa to give up an Elkesh and a few glider cannons." Fred nodded He guessed the cannons were to be attached to the cargo ship and the Elkesh would become Britain's main line space ship.  
"Wait." He then put in. Looking at Rick. "I thought we were scheduled to get a three oh four next year?" Castle shrugged again.  
"First I heard about it. Heard the US navy was pouting though." Fred looked at him.  
"Why?" He said confused as he walked over to his kit and picked up his rifle.  
"Because the US air force has four ships. And the first ship they give to Britain, goes to your navy." Fred shrugged.  
"We're just smart I guess." He smiled a little as they walked outside and looked around.  
"I honestly don't know what is happening with the fleet at the moment. The Odyssey has changed commanders a stupid amount of times since Colonel Emerson died. Deadalus is still in the Pegasus galaxy trying to find a way of getting Atlantis back to the right place." Fred nodded.  
"Yeah, what's happened with the Atlantis expedition?" He asked. Considering he was originally intended to be the British contingent commander to Atlantis he should have probably kept a better track on it.  
"The Apollo took them to their alpha sight a few weeks ago. Atlantis is good to fly. Its just a power matter." Fred nodded.  
"So, they need to find some zed P M's?" he asked. Richard nodded as they saw Gary and the other two members of SG-21 by the gate.  
"Yeah. Landry has got SG's fifteen, nineteen, twenty three and twenty five on it." Fred nodded again.  
"Yeah. Just glad I didn't get stuck with that. Seams kind of boring. Looking round old ancient out posts. Instead of exploring the galaxy." Castle nodded. Then he froze. Fred followed his gaze. One of his team members was walking towards him. Fred thought he looked odd when he had first come through the gate. He wore army ACU's but no tactical gear or helmet, along with his glass's he looked more like a scientist than a soldier.  
"Ah crap." Sighed Richard. "What is it Kavanagh?" he asked the man looked at him.  
"With all due respect, Major, this is ridiculous. I shouldn't even be here." Richard nodded as Fred tried not to smile.  
"Well I'm sorry doctor, but according to the new IOA policy each SG team connected to the US Military needs a civilian scientist on board. Now I got stuck with you. And you're stuck with me." The man looked at Richard, then to Fred.  
"Do you have a civilian on your team?" he asked. Fred shook his head.  
"No I don't." He said looking at him.  
"Why is this man the acceptation to the rules?" he asked. Fred shrugged.  
"Might be because I'm British. Major Fred Rivers." He added. Kavanagh ignored him. And then looked back at Richard.  
"The only thing I am qualified to do here is work on that ship. And one of your." He looked at Fred when he said it. "Team members won't let me. Her incompetence amazes me. She caused almost six over loads..." he was about to go on. But Fred held up a hand.  
"I'm sorry doctor, but please stop there." Kavanagh looked at him with his mouth open. Fred carried on. "My team has claimed this ship in the name of her majesty the queen of England. So I trust my officers to make the right decisions to delivering this ship to her majesty. So you can take your opinions on my personnel and their work somewhere else." Kavanagh just looked at him blankly. Then he looked to Major Castle. Who just shrugged. He then looked back at Fred and then spoke.  
"Fine, feel free to blow up your new ship." He said walking away. Richard looked at Fred.  
"You claimed the ship in the name of her majesty the queen?" George shook his head.  
"Hell no. I just said that so he would go away and have his temper tantrum some where else." Richard smiled as he looked at his watch. Fred followed suit and checked his.  
"What time have you got?" asked Richard. Fred looked at him.  
"Three hours since my team first showed up."  
"Yeah, We've been here an hour. Sergeant Broson had on gate duty for at least an hour." Fred nodded.  
"Yeah Gary's been on it a bit longer. I'm going to relive him." Richard nodded.  
"I'll do the same with Broson." Fred tapped his radio.  
"Gary, Head to the ship, I'm on gate duty."  
"Ok Major." Said Gary as he turned as Fred walked towards the gate.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, Kind of trying to clear up the state of affairs in the galaxy relating to earth. Im sure I have missed some importante stuff. So Let me know if I missed anything and also any suggestions for little scenes that Fred and the others could have with people. Im happy to give small Cameo's and stuff like that to other peoples OC's. Just give me a bio and where they would be and I'll see if i can fit them in at a certin point.**

And as always, let me know what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

Fred could see Kavanagh walking around the ship. He was still pissed off. It still made Fred smile. Richard was cleaning the upper receiver of his M16A4, his M320 rested on his leg. Fred looked at him. "Why not a two oh three?" He asked. Richard re attached the two half's of his rifle. Holding it up.  
"I was always given a fore grip, never a launcher. So i wasn't use to the normal issue so I got this one myself." Fred was about to reply but the gate started to move. "Cover" Yelled Richard as he inserted a magazine and racked the action. Fred switched his safety to single shot. Waiting for the gate to erupt out Fred put the DHD between himself and the gate. He heard Richard over the radio.  
"All units, get in the cargo ship, and Captain Green. Get the invisible on." Fred looked over his shoulder as the ship shimmered and then disappeared. He turned back as the gate opened. Fred kept his weapon raised. But made sure he couldn't be directly seen, but still had a line of sight on the gate. He saw several armed men step through, all wearing the battle uniform of Lucian Alliance soldiers. As the gate shut off Fred stood up. His weapon raised.  
"Hands up!" He yelled. Most of them raised their weapons. Only the leader, and the younger looking ones didn't. Fred did a quick count. Sixteen of them. Made up of one officer and fifteen soldiers, ten looked experienced, and five looked like they had never held a weapon before. The officer stepped forwards.  
"Tauri." He smiled. "Have you come looking for your friends?" He smiled a little. Fred looked at him. But Richard spoke first.  
"Where's SG one?" He asked. Fred looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The man looked at him and then laughed.  
"Yeah mean you don't know. You have had our delivery team for over an hour." Fred shrugged a little.  
"Umm, actually." The Officer turned to him. "We only have one of them. And he was unconscious for most of that time." The man looked at him.  
"So you don't know about the Fortress?" he asked. Fred was about to ask about the Fortress but was interrupted by one of the Officers own men.  
"Sir, You need to shut it now!" He growled.  
"No, Shut up Carro." The man looked at Fred. "Have you not had a ship scan for their subspace transmitters?" Fred didn't want to mention that they didn't have a ship to spare. The Hammond and the Deadalus were transporting supplies to the Pegasus alpha site, the Apollo was serving as the in galaxy support ship for them and the Odyssey was temporarily out of action until the bickering between the American joint chiefs over what force should get what ship was over.  
"We did, We couldn't pick anything up." He lied. "We assumed you had removed them." The Officer shrugged.  
"Ha, we took Delmak soon after the Gould left. We felt it appropriate to make it the Alliance Fortress." As he finished his sentence his chest exploded outwards. Fred turned away as he was splattered with blood and insides. When he turned back he saw the Officer on the floor and one of his soldiers. Carro. His rifle raised. Fred re-aimed at him as Major Castle shouted.  
"Stand down. Lower your weapon. Do it now." Fred stood there with his weapon raised at Carro. Who then lowered his weapon and unslung it.  
"Everybody lower your weapons." He ordered. Fred just looked at him, still a bit shocked after what had happened. And how calmly it had ended, with fifteen Lucian Alliance prisoners now surrendered in front of them. Fred nodded a little as he grabbed his radio.  
"Gary, Harly, Hoover and Broson get out here now, bring your guns." Fred heard the sound of the cargo turn its invisibility off, this was immediately followed by several of the Lucian alliance soldiers gasping. Fred realised it was the younger ones again. A few minuets after Broson and Gary were there. They had their weapons raised. Still in full kit. Their weapons raised. A few seconds later Harly and Hoover arrived. Both holding P90's out at them.  
"What happened?" asked Harly. Fred looked at her.  
"its ok." He said as he used his left hand to point at the Prisoners and the right to keep his weapon level. "Ok, if all of you would walk over towards the left side of the gate please." He said loudly as Richard ordered his team to fan out around them. They all moved aside and Fred nodded towards Harly. "Captain, please police their weapons." He saw Harly move forwards and pick them up. He sighed as he looked at Harly. His weapon still pointed at them. "Somebody, Dial the gate to earth. Tell them we have some prisoners."


	8. Chapter 8

"Major." Spoke General Landry over the radio. "How many prisoners did you say you have detained?" Fred looked at Richard. Who held up five fingers and flashed them 3 times. Meaning fifteen. Fred had counted them before but he had asked Rick to recount. He then added on the prisoner from the village that Gary was bringing out now. "Sixteen Lucian Alliance Prisoners general."  
"Ok." Said the general. "I'm going to send Colonel George Sanderson along with Commander Cooper, Lieutenant Lindsey and Chief Petty Officer Thompson from the HMS Bangor." Fred looked at Harly for a second.  
"Umm Why general?" He said as he looked at the prisoners.  
"Because the British embassy has decided that the ship is going to replace the HMS Bangor as the British support vessel. Your first mission is to rescue SG one. Twenty one and the marine security team we're sending through can deal with the prisoners." Fred nodded.  
"Ok sir. Please make sure the navy personnel come through armed." He added. He knew some naval personnel forgot how dangerous things were on the ground. But he had never personally met the Navy support team onboard the Bangor. It was a retro fitted mine sweeper which provided the British personnel with a field base closer to the Stargate than anywhere in the UK.  
"Will do Major." The gate then shut down and Fred sat there looking at the trees through the empty ring. Fred took a breath and stood up.  
"Alright everybody, we got a half hour wait till we're all set to go after SG one." He saw Gary walk up behind them and put the officer from the village on to the ground. His SA-80 aimed at the back of his head. The Officer hadn't been cuffed like the others so Fred gave a nod. "Sergeant, secure him. and then check the others." He said as he pulled on his boonie and stood up. Gary nodded as he pulled his cuffs out.  
"Yes sir." Said Gary as Fred headed towards the shuttle he held up his left hand.  
"I'll get a brew on." He said walking in the cargo ship.

Fred and Gary stood in front of the Stargate. Only in their leg kit and both holding tin cups sipping on hot British army issue powdered tea. The gate started to dial. Fred checked his watch. It was the right time for the dial in from earth. But he couldn't help but stand up and unclip the snap on his holster. Ready to draw his pistol. He could see Gary doing the same. As the gate opened up Richard aimed his rifle. As he did Several US Marines wearing forest MARPAT fatigues and heavily armed. They walked down the steps and spread out around the prisoners. They were followed by two men and a woman wearing the dark blue fatigues of the Royal Navy carrying additional parts for the cargo ship. One man was greying, one had ginger hair. The woman was blond and they all wore black plate carriers and had holsters. Only the Ginger man had anything on his. Several magazine pouches and his own rifle across his chest. They were finally followed by a man wearing DPM fatigues and a Multicam plate carrier and a leg holster carrying a Mossberg 500 shotgun. Fred recognised the man. Lt Col George Sanderson was the head of the British SGC contingent. He walked down the ramp towards Fred and gave a salute. Fred saluted back and then turned behind him and picked another tea filled cup from the stone behind them.  
"Tea colonel?" He asked. The colonel smiled and took it from him.  
"Thank you Major." He said taking it as the gate shut down. He then pointed at the Navy Personnel. "This is Commander Ralph Cooper, Left-enant Rachael Lindsey and Chief Petty Officer Ryan Thompson." Fred nodded.  
"Ok." He put a hand on his chest. "Major Fred Rivers. This Miserable sod next to me is Staff Sergeant Gary Carter." He pointed towards Harly who was on the other side of the group of prisoners. "The Lady over there is Captain Harly Green and the ginger haired one inside the ship is Left-enant Charlotte Summers." The older naval man nodded.  
"Ok Major Rivers. Lead the way." Said Cooper holding out a hand towards the ship. Fred nodded as he closed the snap on his holster and stood up properly.  
"Ok commander." He said as he turned and patted Gary on the shoulder. "Carry On Sergeant." He said as he led them towards the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

Fred walked in to the cargo ship. "Left-enant. We have guests." He said as Charlotte stood up and saluted. Colonel Sanderson saluted back as Kavanagh walked out of the rear section.  
"Oh great. More soldiers." He said sarcastically crossing his arms. Fred just looked at him.  
"Kavanagh." Said Fred looking at him. Kavanagh looked back at him.  
"Get out." He said pointing towards the door. Kavanagh stood still for a second looking at the others then walked out of the ship, stomping his feet like a child. Fred just sighed. "One day im going to smack him." he said to himself as he turned to the others. "Sorry about that." He said as he took a sip of his tea and then looked about. Pointing to the extra seat bolted down behind the command screens. "Commander I believe that is your hair." Said Fred. Ralph nodded as he pulled off his plate carrier and got in the seat. Putting the plate carrier on the floor and turning to face the screens. Fred then pointed at the two others. "Which one of you is the pilot?" he asked. The woman raised her hand a little.  
"I'm the Helmsman. sir" She said. Fred nodded.  
"Right, your seat is that one with the weird red bug eyes." She nodded and then walked round sitting down. He looked at the last guy, who through process of elimination he figured must be the chief petty officer. "Ok, you are a?" he said looking at him. the man nodded and in a thick Scottish accent replied.  
"Weapons Officer sir." Fred looked him and then at Charlotte. She looked a little confused and stammered.  
"Umm. This ship doesn't have any weapons." She said shrugging. Fred looked at him and shrugged.  
"Right. I got an Idea. You've read up on Gould ship weapons right?" he asked. Ryan nodded.  
"Aye sir." Fred nodded and then looked about.  
"Right. I need you to analyse the ship. Find what weapons we can use and wear." Ryan looked at his Commanding officer who had his elbow rested on the side of the seat and then his chin rested on his fist.  
"Go." Said Ralph he then pointed at the blank screens in front of him. "Umm major, what's meant to be here?" Fred looked a little blank then shrugged.  
"I'm assuming schematics and information." He said as he looked at Charlotte who nodded.  
"Stuff like that yeah." She smiled. Commander Cooper then gave her a look. To let her know she had disrespected him in some way. So she added. "Sir." To her sentence. The older man nodded and smiled a little bit. He then turned his seat and faced Lt Col Sanderson.  
"So Colonel, sir. Are we going to do this?" he asked. Sanderson shrugged and patted Fred on the shoulder.  
"Well Commander. Major Rivers is the most experienced officer, I was going to leave the decision up to him." The commander turned to face Fred who shrugged a little.  
"So Major, What's your plan?" he asked. Fred shrugged.  
"We finish kitting out the ship, travel to just outside the Delmak system, turn on the cloak and fly in system slowly scanning for their subspace locator, move in, deploy a team grab SG one and exfil ASAP. I don't want to have a ground team on the planet for longer than an Hour and it shouldn't take and longer than that." The commander nodded.  
"Well major that sounds all well and good. But I personally think its going to fail." Fred shrugged.  
"Honestly I don't care." He looked at the Colonel for a second. "Sir." He said looking back at Cooper. "What do you want me to do?" The colonel looked down at the floor for a second. Then he looked at Charlotte.  
"Left-enant?" He asked. Charlotte looked up at him and smiled.  
"Sir?" she asked as Fred turned to face her. It was the first time in a long time that Fred had considered her a kid. But he did right then. She had a young face, combined with her short stature and bright ginger hair. She was a natural blond, but dyed her hair once a week to keep it ginger. The Colonel smiled a little.  
"How much do you trust Major Rivers?" She looked at Fred for a fraction of a second then back to he colonel.  
"I follow him through the Stargate. Is that enough trust?" he colonel nodded as he looked back to the commander. Then back at the major.  
"major." He smiled. "Carry on." Fred nodded.  
"Thank you sir." The colonel turned and walked in to the back. Fred looked at the commander for a second who shrugged.  
"I still think its suicide." He said quietly. Fred shrugged and the Commander smiled.  
"I don't care what you think." Said Fred as he walked over to the side of the room and grabbed his plate carrier. Pulling it on over his T-shirt.  
"And whys that?" He asked as Fred turned back. Fred shrugged as he picked up his rifle.  
"No, come on major. Why don't you care what I think?" Fred looked at him. He could see Lieutenant Lindsey looking at him from the pilot station.  
"Because something I learnt very quickly after joining the SGC is that we don't leave our people behind." He then saw Lindsey and Charlotte share a quick glance.  
"Even if it costs lives?" he asked. Fred shrugged.  
"I'm not forcing anybody to come with me." The commander nodded.  
"So just your own life then?" Fred nodded back  
"If it comes down to that. So be it. Now get the rest of the kit installed." He said as he turned and marched out of the cargo ship.

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit rubbish, I havnt been feeling to good reacently and my attention wandered way to much. I tried to include a discription of some of the characters, because I base thire physical appearence off of real life people, so Forgot you guys wernt inside my brain, so cant see what there ment to look like. So quick question would you guys rather I tell you what there ment to look like or at the beginning of the next chapter just list thire name and the person there ment to loom like?**

**Oh yeah and reviews are always nice.**


End file.
